The Accident
by Azorilla
Summary: After a terrible potions accident, Harry, Ron, and Hermione switch bodies. Can they survive as each other or will they kill each other first? Pre-OOTP


The Accident  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.  
  
Summary: After a terrible potions accident, Harry, Ron, and Hermione switch bodies. Can they survive as each other or will they kill each other first? Pre-OOTP  
  
Chapter 1: Potions Accident  
  
As Harry, Ron and Hermione made their way down to the dungeons for their last potions class before the holidays Ron complained loudly about the injustice of having mountains of homework over Christmas Break.  
  
"Honestly, Ronald!" Hermione reprimanded, "It would do you and Harry some good to have extra homework, seeing as how our OWLS are coming up at the end of year!"  
  
Harry and Ron simultaneously groaned. "Don't remind us 'mione. That's ages away and you'll only make us nervous." Harry said  
  
"Humph" Hermione sniffed.  
  
They had finally arrived at the dungeon door and were waiting impatiently for Snape to let them in, when a voice behind them said "Well, well. If it isn't the mudblood, potty and the weasel."  
  
"Sod off, Malfoy" Harry said through gritted teeth as he put a cautionary hand on Ron's arm to keep him from leaping at Malfoy's throat.  
  
"10 points from Gryffindor" Said a cold voice from behind him. Snape had finally arrived. Harry opened up his mouth to argue at the injustice of it when Hermione elbowed him in the side and hissed "It's not worth it"  
  
"If you will please make you way to your seats so we can start the lesson?" Snape asked frostily.  
  
The Gryffindors and Slytherins silently filed into the classroom. Harry, Ron and Hermione took their customary seats at the back of the classroom and silently took out their potions textbooks.  
  
"Today we will be making a hair coloring potion. This potion is incredibly difficult and I would be greatly surprised if any of you managed to do it right," he paused here to glare at Harry, and to gaze proudly at Malfoy. "This potion can be exceedingly dangerous if not done right so it is suggested that you follow directions carefully, for you will be testing your potions at the end of the block. If it was done right then hair should change to the appropriate color. Well? What are you all waiting for? Get to work!" he snapped.  
  
There was a rustle of books and ingredients as the students hastily got out their ingredients and tried to read Snape's curvy handwriting.  
  
"Ugh, were doomed" Ron moaned. "Even with Hermione, were never going to be able to do this potion right, and I don't fancy having my hair being permanently blue."  
  
Hermione bit her lip worriedly "It is a rather difficult potion, if we just follow the instructions we should be fine though"  
  
Harry snorted.  
  
Twenty minutes later their potion was a vibrant green, whereas it was supposed to be a pastel blue. Hermione was frantically flipping through the potions text book muttering to herself.  
  
"I don't know what we did wrong! We did everything right, we added the unicorn tail hairs before the bat blood, we stirred the potion counterclockwise, and we put in a third of wormwood..." She trailed off hopelessly. Harry however looked up bewildered.  
  
"Did you say a third of wormwood? Ron and I put in a half of this little cup of wormwood" Harry said waving a measuring cup around.  
  
Hermione groaned. "It ruined, you put to much in."  
  
Out of the corner of his eye, Harry could see Professor Snape making a bee line towards them. "Oh no, its not ruined", he said hurriedly "Ron, do you still have that food coloring from last night with you?"  
  
'Food coloring?' Hermione thought weakly, 'What on earth were they doing with food coloring...'  
  
Ron's eyes lit up, "Brilliant Harry! We'll just add a bit of this blue food coloring to the potion!"  
  
He whipped out the tiny blue bottle and proceeded to dump the contents into their potion.  
  
"Ron! No—"Hermione cried in horror, but she was cut off.  
  
"Well, well, what do we have here? Let's see you test you potion now." Snape said looking disdainfully down at the innocently bubbling pastel blue potion. "If you managed to do your potion right it should turn your hair a pastel blue color. If not, well we'll see" Snape sneered.  
  
Harry, Ron, and Hermione simultaneously gulped. Quickly pouring the potion into three separate vials for them Snape handed Harry his glass and sneered again.  
  
"Cheers" Harry said weakly, raising his glass to Ron and Hermione  
  
Hermione gave him a petrified look, and Ron managed a lopsided smile while looking distinctly green. They slowly raised their glasses to their mouth and downed the contents in one gulp with the class looking on in interest.  
  
Nothing happened.  
  
Hermione sighed in relief. Ron gave a nervous chuckle and Harry looked at his potions master. Who once again sneered.  
  
That's when Harry began to feel distinctly sick. One look at Ron and Hermione told him they were feeling the same way.  
  
Snape noticed the look on Harry's face and immediately demanded what his problem was.  
  
"I- I- feel k-kinda sick" Harry mumbled swaying slightly. Beside him he felt rather than heard Hermione collapse. He swayed dangerously again and Snape reached out and grabbed him by his robe's collar to keep him from falling on his empty cauldron. Harry opted then for kneeling down on the ground, he looked around quickly just in time to see Ron become violently sick on Hermione's legs.  
  
"Oh man" Harry moaned.  
  
"What did you put into that cauldron, Potter!" Snape demanded alarmed. "This potion should not make you sick"  
  
Harry never got a chance to answer, he knew he would be in trouble for what he did next, but he couldn't hold it back any longer. He puked on his potion master's shoes. Then he promptly passed out on top of Hermione and Ron with the last thought of 'I have a feeling I'm not gonna like what I see when I wake up again'  
  
Harry could hear voices all around. He groggily wondered what was going on and why he was laying down. He slowly opened his eyes and looked around. 'Hospital Wing' he thought, 'Great, what else is new?'. He looked over at the bed next to him and saw Ron awake, and looking at him. He looked petrified, he bounded out of his bed and shouted at the top of his lungs:  
  
"Who the hell are you!?"  
  
Harry stared wondering if Ron had lost his memory.  
  
"Ron... It's me... Harry? Harry Potter?" Harry said slowly.  
  
"No your not! Get... Get out of my body you- you- clone freak!"  
  
Harry stared. Then he looked down at himself and did a double take. He was wearing a skirt, and heels. He launched himself up and out of the bed and ran to the mirror across from his bed (promptly falling over and twisting his ankle from the damn shoes, too). What he saw almost made him pass out again. He was looking into Hermione's face. He turned around slowly and looked at the other bed. And what he saw there made him scream.  
  
Well, in his defense he liked to call it a sort of a 'manly bellow' but as he was currently in a girl's body there was no denying it was a scream. He saw his body laying there slowly waking up.  
  
"Whas' happenin'?" the Harry-clone asked sleepily. He looked up, stared at Harry for a moment and then the three of them began screaming together.  
  
(This is from the teachers' point of view, they don't know that the trio has switched bodies so when Harry talks its really Ron, when Hermione talks its really Harry, and when Ron talks its really Hermione)   
  
10 minutes later Madam Promfrey came back into the hospital wing accompanied by Albus Dumbledore, Professors Lupin, Snape, and McGonagall and Snuffles. She was quite annoyed to see that her young charges were fighting again.  
  
"See! Dumbledore, do you see? I can't get them to calm down!" She shrieked, "They're disturbing the peace of the Hospital Wing."  
  
Indeed they were. The Headmaster and the three Professors looked on in amazement and alarm at the scene before them. Ron had Hermione in a head lock and Harry was on Ron's back shouting at the top of his lungs for him to get out of his body.  
  
"Let GO!" Hermione shouted.  
  
"Get out of my body!" Harry bellowed.  
  
"Clone freak!" Ron was also bellowing.  
  
A loud bang erupted from the end of Dumbledore's wand.  
  
"Now then," Dumbledore said with a smile, "That's better"  
  
"Harry kindly get off Mr. Weasley's back, and Mr. Weasley please release Miss Granger from her headlock" "I'm not ON Ron's back!" Hermione cried, "Im down here! IM Harry!"  
  
The teacher's looked on in bewilderment as the three teens separated. 'Ron' promptly burst into tears. The teachers were now more then slightly alarmed, never seeing this kind of reaction from Ron Weasley before.  
  
Harry looked on in horrified silence, before snapping irritably "Will you quit crying in my body!?"  
  
Ron stamped his foot, and shouted "Exactly! Let me back into MY body so I can continue crying there!" she proceeded to whack her hand against Hermione's head.  
  
"Hey! Hey! Stop that!" Hermione cried covering her head.  
  
"Ah, I think I understand what has happened. Why don't we continue this conversation in my office?" Dumbledore said with amusement.  
  
Back to the Kids' point of view, so when Harry talks he's really in Hermione's body, when Ron talks he's really in Harry's body and when Hermione talks she's really in Ron's   
  
As they trooped upstairs to Dumbledore's office, there was little to no incident minus Harry tripping in his heels having to grab onto the closest person possible which was often either Sirius the dog, or Remus.  
  
Once they settled into chairs Hermione crossed her legs and sniffled at the professor. "Can you help us Professor?" she asked.  
  
"I think I understand what has happened here, Ms Granger" He said kindly.  
  
"Ms. Granger?" Professor McGonagall asked bewildered, "That's Ron Weasley!"  
  
"Yeah, and while were at it, 'mione, would you mind uncrossing MY legs before people thing I'm gay?" Ron said grumpily.  
  
There was a snort from the behind them which told them that the person had been thinking the same thing as Ron and Harry. Hermione rolled her eyes and did so though.  
  
Dumbledore continued as if there was so no interruptions. "You switched bodies, am I correct?"  
  
An empathetic "YES!" came from the trio that made him smile, his eyes twinkling with amusement.  
  
"Please Professor, is it reversible?" Hermione asked desperately.  
  
"What? This could be permanent?" Harry asked, looking alarmed, with Ron's expression mirroring his own.  
  
"No offense, Harry. But I don't wanna be you, trouble has a knack of finding you and dumping you into the Hospital Wing far to often for my liking" Ron said nervously.  
  
"Like I want to be a girl!?" Harry squeaked. "I've literally gone where no man has gone before!"  
  
Sirius covered his snort behind his hand. He was so much like James.  
  
Dumbledore held up his hand against the tirade of questions that was coming. "I believe a certain potions accident involving food coloring and to much wormwood was the cause of this, but no, it's not permanent. Severus is going to work on a potion to reverse the effects."  
  
"How long will it take" Hermione asked instantly  
  
"One month" He said softly.  
  
There was silence, and then...  
  
"WHAT! I cant be a girl for a month!"  
  
"A month!"  
  
"But professor, there has—"  
  
"I was not born a girl!"  
  
"A month!"  
  
"—to be a quicker way!"  
  
Dumbledore smiled. "Just be glad it's the holiday's! You three will be going to Grimmauld Place with Sirius and Remus for the remainder the holidays. Now off you trot, I'm sure you are going to have to set some boundaries, and pack and such. Not to mention getting used to your new bodies!"  
  
Harry, Ron, and Hermione could only look on in horror.  
  
A/N: Well? What did you think? Once again its 3 in the morning so im tired and this is most likely crap. For those of you who are reading my other story "Oh the woes of being a teenager" don't worry im still hard at work on it. Im just having a slight writers block as to what should happen in the story. I have no idea if im going to continue with this story, I might If enough people like it though 


End file.
